Explosions Over The Puppet King!
Standing in the blankness of a open field near the borders of the Land of Earth, the man known as the Puppet King stood with his two subordinates standing right behind him. The wind's currents pushed the black cloak that all three wore to the side. The Puppet King — the man in the middle — stood stiff in the wind. Lifting his head slightly, the sound of colliding jewels rang through the air. It was enough evidence to assume that the man was disguised by the blessing of his brothe's appearance. "If it's been true he's gone mercenary from his village, then the bounty on his should be great. Even though I'm no bounty hunter, I must get some sort of compensation for facing opponents." Nisashi Uzumaki could be found taking a lovely stroll through the village. Enjoying one of his few days off to visit some old friends, having concluded his reunions and needing to return home, Nisashi headed back toward Uzushiogakure to prepare for work in the morning. On his way out, he saw the three men standing in the field near the village. "Excuse me, but what are you doing out here?" The Puppet King gave off a little chuckle at the man's question. His chuckles changed into laughs, and from laughs into sinister laughs of a demon of some sorts. His true voice masked by the disguise of his brother. "We're just here to exterminate." He mocks, as the man towards his left dashed towards Nisashi swiftly, but cautiously. The Puppet King watched his surroundings, making sure there was nothing nearby that would pose a threat. The being to his right stood and guarded him from the back. Off of sheer reflex Nisashi got into a Muay Thai stance. Raising his hands, slightly spreading his legs, and slightly leaning. He went on the defense prepared to meet his assailant. "You know, I'm almost certain you have the wrong guy." He said, greatly confused as to why he was being attacked. Letting off yet another chuckle, the King shrugged his shoulders. "If you are the wrong guy, then you'll just be a causality who got caught in the crossfire." His subordinate closed the gap between himself and Nisashi in just a few moments. Allowing his arms to flow in the wind, overshadowed him the black cloak he wore, two scythe like blades extended outward slashing at Nisashi aiming for nothing less than his throat. Nisashi quickly began formulating his Adamantine Chainmail Armor starting at his neck and spreading from there. After blocking the scythe blades he raised his own arms between the subordinate's and spread them to knock the man's arms away. He then quickly struck the pressure points in the funny bone, groove of the elbow, and the middle of the upper arm in an attempt to disable the man's arms. "Oi, armor?" The King questions in a tone that displayed he'd gotten annoyed. As he struck the pressure points of the puppet, the King was stuck in silence as his subordinate's arms dropped. His silence filled the air, transitioning to a more ominous feel. Giving off a smirk, that was hidden by his hood from Nisashi, his subordinate's arms lifted quickly appearing as a surprise to Nisashi continuing a slash that was off guard across his left eye. Nisashi was still in a defensive, and was anticipating some form of retaliation. He managed to block the slash with left arm before grabbing his attacker by that same arm and slamming him into the ground, cracking the area which he hit. Nisashi then kicked him in the ribs and sent him back in the direction of the man in the black cloak. "You know, I was enjoying my first day off in over a month, until I was attacked by three men I've never. I have the worst luck sometimes." He said, returning to his initial stance. Watching as his subordinate was kicked towards him, the Puppet King simply side stepped allowing him to go straight past him. As the man continued to fly away, the King lifted his hand, and began to move his fingers in a way that would be extremely weird to Nisashi, though to the King and his subordinates they danced. The man sent flying would suddenly come to an abrupt stop, and stand right on his feet then dash back to the King's side. All three were assembled yet again. "Yeah, and the bad luck has only begun to start." The King states, before grabbing his hood. The cloaks on his subordinates began to drop, and he slowly took down his hood. "These two here are, Bat and Shark." Dropping his hood completely, Hongen's face became completely visible. "I like to know the names of those that will be apart of my collection." "If that's the case, then my name is of no concern to the likes of you. If you plan to kill me, know that even in the best case scenario for you, this will not be easy." Nisashi stood facing his attackers, smiling beneath his armor, awaiting their next move. Bat and Shark stood by each other as relatives. Not by blood, but my extension of being creations of the Puppet King. Giving off a slight chuckle, the Puppet King mocked Nisashi. Then, the chuckles transformed into laugher. And from basic laugher, to sinister laughter. Holding his hands of in front of him, each finger on his hand twitched. One moving in front of the other while the other would jump back, each dancing in perfect unison. The Puppets dashed at Nisashi. Shark with blades on it's forearms and Bat with it's wrist compartments open. The properties of Nisashi's chains suddenly altered as his armor changed into his Adamantine Chainmail Absorbing Armor. As the puppets drew closer he released a highly condensed wave of explosive chakra into the air. "Let's see how durable these toys of yours are!" He yelled out before unleashing the Explosion Release: Explosive Bombardment technique. He remained defensive in case the puppets were still functional, as his armor began to re-absorb his own released chakra.